Duo + Boredom + Karaoke = FUN!!!
by kyllir
Summary: rated PG for sake' abuse. my pre-reader said it was funny, the ending sucks though, read and review.


Duo + Boredom + Karaoke = FUN!!!  
  
By kyllir  
  
Disclaimer: me no own gundam.   
  
  
Narrator: Duo was very bored one day, so he began calling his fellow gundam pilots to see what they were doing.  
  
At Heero's house:  
  
Phone: "Ring! Ring!"  
  
Cue Heero running out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He picks up the phone.  
  
Heero: "Yes?"  
  
Cue Heero death glare(r) on phone. Cue split screen, Duo twitches, as the Heero death glare(r) affects him even on the phone. Cue anime sweatdrop on Duo.  
  
Duo: "Uhmmm... Hi Heero! I was just wonderin' what ya got planned for today, are ya doin' anythin'?  
  
Heero: "Hold on, I'll check my schedule..."  
  
Heero pulls out a book from under the table. Cue close-up on page:  
  
'Monday: Spy on Relena  
  
Tuesday: Spy on Relena  
  
Wednesday: Spy on Relena  
  
Thursday: Spy on Relena  
  
Friday: Spy on Relena  
  
Saturday: Spy on Relena  
  
Sunday: Crumpets and tea with the grim reaper'  
  
Heero: "Nope, sorry, the whole week is booked."  
  
Duo: "You gonna spend the whole week spyin' on Relena again?"  
  
Cue anime sweatdrop on Heero.  
  
Heero: "Not the WHOLE week!!!"  
  
Heero hangs up on Duo.  
  
Full screen back on Duo.  
  
Duo: "Hmmm..."  
  
Trowa's house:  
  
Phone: "Ring! Ring! Ring!"  
  
Trowa picks up the phone. Cue split screen.  
  
Trowa: "Hey! You were supposed to deliver the pizza a half hour ago! I'm HUNGRY!!!!"  
  
Cue multiple anime sweatdrops on Duo.  
  
Duo: "Uh... Hi Trowa!"  
  
Cue multiple anime sweatdrops on Trowa.  
  
Trowa: "Oh, sorry Duo."  
  
Trowa goes back onto quiet mode.  
  
Duo: "Are you doing anything today? 'cause I am bored outta my mind!"  
  
Trowa: "... I don't know, lemme check..."  
  
Trowa pulls out a similar book to Heero's with his weekly schedule in it.  
  
Cue close-up of Trowa's schedule:  
  
'Monday: Knife throwing act  
  
Tuesday: Knife throwing act  
  
Wednesday: Knife throwing act  
  
Thursday: Knife throwing act  
  
Friday: Knife throwing act  
  
Saturday: Crumpets and tea with Quatre  
  
Sunday: Substitute Spying on Relena for Heero'  
  
Trowa: "Sorry Duo, My whole week is booked!"  
  
Duo: "Is your whole schedule based on your knife throwing act?"  
  
Trowa: "Mostly."  
  
Duo: "Ok, well, your show starts in fifteen minutes..."  
  
Trowa hangs up on Duo.  
  
Full screen back on Duo.  
  
Relena's house:  
  
Phone: "Ring!" "Ring!" "Ring!" "Ring!" "Ring!"  
  
Relena runs to the phone and picks it up. Cue split screen.  
  
Relena: "Hello?"  
  
Duo: "Hi Relena! Are you doing anything today? 'Cause I'm bored outta my mind!!"  
  
Relena: "Hold on a second, I must check my schedule."  
  
Relena pulls out another similar book to Heero and Trowa. Cue close up on book:  
  
'Monday: shower with window open  
  
Tuesday: shower with window open  
  
Wednesday: shower with window open  
  
Thursday: shower with window open  
  
Friday: shower with window open  
  
Saturday: shower with window open  
  
Sunday: keep windows closed whilst showering, it's not Heero.'  
  
Relena: "Sorry, I can't do anything today."  
  
Duo: "Oh... well, goodbye then..."  
  
Relena: "Goodbye."  
  
Full screen back on Duo.  
  
Duo "Hmmmm.... Everyone seems to be busy... I'll try Wufei!"  
  
Wufei's house:  
  
Phone: "Riiiiiin-"  
  
Cue split screen.  
  
Wufei: "Hello Duo."  
  
Duo: "Wow Wufei! How's ya know it was me?"  
  
Wufei: "I have caller ID you moron."  
  
Cue anime sweatdrop on Duo.  
  
Duo: "Oh. I knew that... Hey, are you doing anything today? 'cause I'm bored!!!!"  
  
Wufei: "I'll check and see..."  
  
Wufei pulls out a book from under the table just like Heero's, and Trowa's, and Relena's.   
Cue close-up on his schedule:  
  
'Monday: go to homeless shelter and call people weaklings  
  
Tuesday: go to homeless shelter and call people weaklings  
  
Wednesday: go to homeless shelter and call people weaklings  
  
Thursday: go to homeless shelter and call people weaklings  
  
Friday: go to homeless shelter and call people weaklings  
  
Saturday: go to homeless shelter and call people weaklings  
  
Sunday: knit for sick grandmother'  
  
Wufei: "There are no openings in my schedule"  
  
Duo: "are you gonna spend the week tormenting the homeless again?"  
  
Wufei hangs up on Duo. Full screen back on Duo.  
  
Duo: "Erg...."  
  
At Quatre's house:  
  
Phone: "Ring! Ring! Rin-"  
  
Quatre: "Hello?"  
  
Duo: "Hey Q-man!"  
  
Quatre: "Duo! Hi!"  
  
Duo: "Hey Quatre, are you doing anything today? I am BORED!!!!!!!!"  
  
Quatre: "Lemme check..."  
  
Quatre pulls out a book from under the table that looks remarkably similar to Heero's, Trowa's, Relena's, and Wufei's. Cue close-up on his schedule:  
  
'Monday: call each of 49 sisters  
  
Tuesday: call each of 49 sisters  
  
Wednesday: call each of 49 sisters  
  
Thursday: call each of 49 sisters  
  
Friday: call each of 49 sisters  
  
Saturday: crumpets and tea with Trowa  
  
Sunday: stand in for Trowa in Knife throwing act'  
  
Quatre: "I'd love to do something today, but I have to call my sisters."  
  
Duo: "Is that all there is on your schedule?"  
  
Quatre: "Nope, there's crumpets and tea, and stand in at the knife throwing act."  
  
Duo: "I think I'll try Hilde, she's always available."  
  
Quatre: "Good luck with the boredom Duo."  
  
Duo: "Bye Q-man!"  
  
Full screen back on Duo.  
  
Duo: "Yeah! Hilde's always available!"  
  
At Hilde's house:  
  
Phone: "Ring! Ring! Ring!"  
  
Hilde picks up the phone. Cue split screen.  
  
Hilde: "Hello?"  
  
Duo: "Hey Hilde! What's shakin'?"  
  
Hilde: "Oh, not too much..."  
  
Duo: "Are you doing anything today?"  
  
Hilde: "I'll look at my schedule..."  
  
Hilde pulls a book out from under the table that looks exactly like Heero's, Trowa's, Relena's, Wufei's, and Quatre's. Cue close-up on her schedule:  
  
'Monday: accept Nobel peace prize  
  
Tuesday: Meet the president  
  
Wednesday: Get portrait painted for hall of fame  
  
Thursday: Go to Disneyland  
  
Friday: Perform for the TV version of Hamlet  
  
Saturday: Meet the cast of Star trek  
  
Sunday: Go to the anime director people and propose a series about the gundam pilots'  
  
Hilde: "Oh, nothing important..."  
  
Duo: "Really? Would you like to go the karaoke bar with me?"  
  
Hilde: "I'd love to."  
  
Duo: "I'll pick ya up at 6:00, ok?"  
  
Hilde: "Ok, see ya then!"  
  
Hilde crosses an item off her schedule and rushes off to get ready for Duo's arrival.  
  
Full screen back on Duo. Duo runs to the refrigerator and pulls out a tube of cookie dough, which he opens and eats. Once finished with this bizarre ritual, he runs to dress himself. It is already 5:30!  
  
Later, at Hilde's place...  
  
Door: "Knock, Knock"  
  
Hilde opens the door dressed in a tasteful manner, her 'I'm gonna get drunk and look stupid anyway' outfit. Which was composed of a clean white button-up shirt, and blue jeans. Duo was in his usual attire, black, black, and more black, save for the white collar.   
  
Duo: "Good evening Milady, shall we?"  
  
Duo extended his arm, Hilde took it.  
  
Hilde: "We shall"  
  
And then they walked across the street to the karaoke bar. They ordered some drinks, and made stupid jokes. After about 5 drinks, Duo got up and walked over to the stage, selected a song and began to sing drunkenly and a little off pitch.  
  
Duo: "I thought looove was only truue in faaaaaaairy tales... meant for someone else and nah foe meeeee.... Looove was out ta get meh, tha's the way it seemed, Disappointment haunted in mah dreeeeeams... then I saw her faaaace! Now Ima beleeeiver! Na a trace of doubt in muh miiind! Imin looooove, Ima beleiver, I coul'nt leave her if I tried..."  
  
Hilde was clapping her hands and laughing at the drunk, and tone-deaf Duo.  
  
Duo: "I thaaaahw love was jus' a given thin' seems the more I gave, the less I gaw, whaaa's the use in tryin'? all ya geeeh is pain, when I wan'ned sunshine I gaw rain. Then I saaaw huh faaace! Now Ima beleeever! Na a trace of doubt in muh miiind! I'm in looooooooove, Ima Beleiver, I coul'nt leaver if I try..."  
  
The owner of the bar unplugged the machine, to stop the singing, but Duo continued.  
  
Duo: "looove wa ow ta geh muh! Thaas duh waaay it seeeeemed disserpointment haaaaaunted in muh dreeeams! Theh I saaw huh face! Naw Ima beeleev'r naw a traaace a doubt in muh miiind.... I in loooove...."   
  
Duo stopped singing due to the fact that the bar-folk were throwing their sake bowls at him, one hit him in the middle of the forehead, he fell to the ground.  
  
The next morning in Hilde's house:  
  
Duo: "Where am I? Ow! My head hurts!"  
  
Hilde: "You fainted in the bar, and now you have a hangover.  
  
Duo: "Remind me to never do that again..."  
  
Hilde: "Ok, never do that again."  
  
Duo: "Thanks."   
  
Duo goes back to sleep while Hilde gets on the phone and apologizes for missing her appointment the day before.   
  
THE END  
  
A/N: couldn't think of a better ending.... Sorry!  
  



End file.
